


Warmth

by Bearsofthewest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsofthewest/pseuds/Bearsofthewest
Summary: Small bits of warmth that Towa gets and even shares.
Relationships: Moroha & Towa & Setsuna, Sesshoumaru & Towa (InuYasha), Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha)
Kudos: 51





	Warmth

Towa watches Sota prepare dinner as his daughter rushes to take a quick shower after coming back from practice late. Sota hums as the beef cooks and Towa takes a deep breath in, closing her eyes.

She opens her eyes and sees a small campfire in front of her. She looks to the night sky, star twinkling. The fire cracks and the boar meat is picked up by a claw hand. Careful and precise the meat is handed to her. Her small hands grab it from the offering hand and from her view she can finally see him.

Sesshomaru reaches again for the next piece of meat and hands it to her precious sister Setsuna. 

Purple and golden eyes fade as the scene burns out.

Towa opens her eyes to the meal before her. Carefully made Gyudon.

Towa misses the little things she does remember from childhood. She misses her family.

Sota sits and waits for the rest of his family before eating. Towa always will be grateful for Sota for bringing her into his family.

\-----  
Towa jumps into the well to return to the shrine and she was followed.

Moroha and Setsuna made it through the well for the first time, finally believing her. The strange girl that said she came from a time and place in the future. 

Towa laughs on the inside as her sister and cousin look to see the lights and sounds of the city. Towa did smell food and looked to the sky as the snow started to fall. It was time for dinner.

"Come on, I'll show you the city later. But first, let's get something to eat." 

Moroha voice her complaints but Setsuna looked on curiously to the city before following her sister.

Moroha and Setsuna were very surprised by the lights and sounds of shouting coming from the tv. Moroha almost pulled her sword on it when a high pitch yell started. 

"Sota-san ,I'm back." Towa announces while taking off her shoes and walking into the kitchen.

Sota turns to his adopted daughter and smiles at her while cooking some Tonkatsu.  
"Good evening Towa-chan, How was your trip?" 

Towa smiled and put her hands behind her head.

"It was great and very rewarding. I even came back with a gift."

Setsuna and Moroha only had a second before Towa had grab them and place them in front of her to present to Sota.

Towa had a hand on their shoulder before pulling them close. Setsuna glared at her, not liking the close contact and Moroha was silently praying for it to end. 

Sota on the other hand look surprised.  
"What are you Nee-chan and Inuyasha's daughter?"  
Moroha nearly cried.

\---

After everyone settled at the dinner table, Towa dung into her meal and Moroha sniffed at it before digging in.  
She fell in love with future food.

Setsuna also sniffed at the food before bitting in. The sauce made her think...

Setsuna closed her eyes and can hear humming as her mother combed through her hair. Her father sat leaning against the tree as a scent of sweetness enters her nose. A voice could be heard -

"Setsuna?" She opened her eyes to see Towa and she only now realizes she's crying.

"Are you okay?" Setsuna looked back at the food and she knew.

"Mh..."

She was fine.


End file.
